


Just Tonight

by resonae



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonae/pseuds/resonae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normally Steve doesn't belong with Tony and Clint. But just tonight, he won't refuse their invitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt, 
> 
> Someday, maybe, just maybe when you're in a mood for some threesome, can I have Tony, Clint, and Steve having threesome? XD Reading them written by you would be totally awesome!!

Tony is drunk. Clint looks exasperated, and Steve thinks he should be leaving them alone soon, until Tony jabs a finger in his direction and tells Clint, “This is a perfect situation for my fantasy involving Cap.” That makes Steve freeze and Clint laugh out loud.

 

“He’s really drunk,” Steve tries, aware he’s blushing like a tomato and that Clint and Tony – who are the ones who should be blushing like a tomato by normal standards – aren’t. But then again, Steve doubts he can apply the word ‘normal’ to any one of them living in the Avengers Tower.

 

Clint looks amused. “Trust me, Cap. Drunk Tony and Sober Tony say pretty much the same thing.” And of course Clint would know, because Clint and Tony are _married_. Steve had been best man for that wedding. So why was Tony talking about a fantasy that involved _him_? Clint steals a glance at him and chuckled. “Before you get that is-your-marriage-not-working-out face, all of Tony’s fantasies involve me by default.”

 

Tony nods from his sprawled-out place on the bed. “They are awesome. Hey, baby, remember that time when we fucked on the dining table when everyone was in the living room watching TV?”

 

Steve blanches. “That’s not _sanitary_. We eat on that table.” Steve tries, mortified, to figure out when they could have committed the act, but the Avengers watch TV together all the time, and when Clint goes to get food for the rest of them, Tony usually follows.

 

Clint rolls his eyes. “We clean up afterward, duh. And JARVIS.” Clint examined Steve for a bit, then smirks, “The fact that you’ve not gone screaming out the door is a good sign. Want to hear what Tony’s fantasy it? He’s told me so many times that I’ve got it pretty much all in here.” Clint taps the side of his head as he pulls Tony’s shoes and socks off, and Steve can’t help but nod hesitantly.

 

But before Clint can say anything, Tony throws his hands in the air. “Noooo way.” He slurs. “It’s not fun if you spoil the details! Those details are for you when I’m fucking you into whatever surface we decided on the time.” Steve’s pretty sure that his ears are burning by now, but Tony takes no heed. “Steve, would you like to join me in fucking Clint?”

 

Steve thinks the problem is that Tony’s shameless, and that Clint is way too used to it. And he has no idea why, but before he knows it he’s nodded. Clint’s hand is on his, tugging him lower onto the bed. “Are you okay with this?” Steve wonders, remembering how this was Tony’s fantasy, and not Clint’s.

 

Clint’s eye crinkled when he grinned, nodding. “Usually Tony’s fantasies focus on making me feel good. I’m fine with this. Looking forward to it, really.”

 

Tony is grinning drunkenly, but he manages to gather Clint into his arms. “Strip,” he commands, rubbing his hands under the archer’s shirt. He looks at Steve. “Come here. He likes being touched right here.” Tony guides Steve’s hands to Clint’s sides. “Look at that, Steve’s got huge hands.” Tony coos in Clint’s ear as Clint effortlessly strips on Tony’s lap. Clint lets out an appreciative moan when Steve’s cool hands rub where Tony’s hands guide him.

 

Clint’s skin is surprisingly soft over firm muscles. Tony knows exactly how to play Clint like an instrument. He guides Steve’s hands over Clint’s willing body, melting Clint into a malleable puddle. To be honest, Steve is surprised – he has thought Clint would keep it firmly together during sex. He is a master assassin, and Steve hasn’t expected him to let go with just a few touches.

 

Tony must have read the surprise on his face, because he nibbles on Clint’s ear and grins. “It’s because he trusts me. To have his back no matter what.” Steve realizes Tony no longer sounds drunk, and that his eyes are glinting, alert. He guesses it’s hard to stay drunk when you have a lap full of a writhing blonde panting in pleasure. “Isn’t it great?” Tony sweeps his hands lower. “He’s naked and broken down and we’re completely composed and dressed.”

Steve looks up, almost mesmerized by how different Clint is from usual. “Part of your fantasy.” It isn’t a question as much as it is a statement, and Tony only grins at him. He turns his attention back to Clint, who has his legs spread and is leaning back onto Tony’s chest. Tony smirks and pushes his palms lower to push Clint’s legs further apart. It’s an invitation if Steve ever saw one, but he takes his time, sliding his hands up strong thighs and rubbing at the inside of Clint’s knees.

 

Tony spreads Clint’s pliant legs more apart. “He likes it when you finger him as you’re sucking him off.” Tony’s words send a shiver through Clint’s legs, and Steve can’t help but smirk at the response. “Look, Clint. I told you Steve was a perverted old man. You have sex with guys before?” The second half is directed at Steve.

 

Steve shakes his head. “No, but I’ve an idea on how it works. I need lube.” Tony only smirks and tugs Steve’s hand to Clint’s lips. Clint takes the index and middle finger into his lips and starts to suck wantonly. “Imagine that on your cock.” Steve already is. Clint’s lips open and close as he sucks, tongue curling and swirling around the digits and swiping across them. Steve slides his hands out and Clint obliges to let them go. A trail of saliva follows, and even that is attractive and shoots straight to Steve’s cock.

 

He taps on Clint’s knees before bringing his saliva-slicked fingers to Clint’s body. Two fingers slide in without resistance, and he’s actually slick and opened up inside. Steve looks up at Tony. “He’s fucked open already.” Tony explains. “I might have had a little fun while we were getting refreshments.” Steve makes a mental note to thoroughly disinfect the dining table next time. But for now he licks his lips and swipes his tongue across the top of Clint’s cock, causing Clint to whimper loudly. “He can come from your fingers,” Tony tells Steve. Steve might like to see that, but he also wants to give Clint a blow job.

 

“Captain America is giving you a blowjob.” He hears Tony say when he swallows the top of Clint’s cock. It makes Clint’s hips buck up a bit, but Steve’s free hand is holding down Clint’s hips, and he doesn’t get far. Steve prods inside Clint’s tight heat, looking around for the decidedly evasive gland. But his poking around is apparently enough, because Clint is gasping and shuddering at every touch. “Sensitive, isn’t he?” Tony grins at Steve when he glances upward. “Gotta get your fingers in real deep, and crook them up a bit – there you go.” Clint lets out a strangled moan and his hips toss clear off the bed. Steve tries the same place and gets a more intense reaction as Clint keens.

 

Steve abandons sucking Clint off in favor of watching him gasp and writhe. Tony is holding him down, which seems to be causing a bigger reaction as Steve slowly pumps his two fingers in and out. “Gonna come.” Clint gasps after a bit. “I’m so close.” His hand grips Tony’s knee until his fingers go white.

 

Steve takes the cue to take the head of Clint’s cock into his lips again. Clint gives a choked cry, bucks his hips and a salty liquid hits Steve’s tongue. Steve spits it out – he’s not quite ready to swallow yet, and Clint smiles dazedly.

 

Tony’s arranging them already so Clint is on his hands and knees, facing Steve’s cock. “Your dick’s big, so I’m gonna open up the way for you a bit. You can wipe your hands on the sheets.”

 

Steve does, and then watches Clint unzip his jeans with his teeth. Clint even manages the button and is coaxing Steve’s arousal out all with his lips. Of course Clint would be skilled in sex. But whatever he was thinking flies out the window when Clint swallows his cock.

 

Clint has only a little difficulty at first, and once his lips fit around Steve’s cock, he’s bobbing his head up and down the cock like it’s a lollipop. Steve watches, mesmerized by the sight of his own cock disappearing and reappearing from Clint’s mouth, and doesn’t miss the way Clint’s pace pauses when Tony slides in with a smooth thrust. But Tony’s hands snake up to Clint’s waist, and he tells Clint, “Suck Steve off.”

 

Tony’s pace is fast and hard enough to keep pushing Clint onto Steve’s cock. Steve notices the way Tony’s hands roam Clint’s back and massage his sides. Sometimes he slaps Clint’s ass, to which Clint whines in need around Steve’s cock and curls his back just a little.

 

Steve is close. Clint’s mouth and tongue warp around him in a perfect hot envelope, and he moves up and down, expertly flattening his tongue along the bottom, just lightly grazing his teeth, hollowing his cheeks and making obscene noises. He grabs Clint’s blonde hair – he gets a satisfied hum from Clint in response – and starts to thrust into Clint’s throat, slowly at first and picking up pace. Clint opens his lips wider and lets Steve take control until Steve is thrusting hard into Clint’s throat. He’s taking it easily – in fact, Clint seems to be enjoying being fucked in both ends. Tony lets out a long groan, and Clint cries out around Steve’s cock in his throat.

 

Steve looks up to see Tony thrusting in deep. His body shudders as he makes short, erratic thrusts and lightly rotates his hips. Clint has his ass pushed back, his eyes half hooded as he lets Steve fuck his mouth. It’s not long until Steve is pushing past his own release. He gets half a mind to pull out, but by then it’s too late and Clint seems fine with swallowing down the seed that spills down his throat.

 

Clint lets his chin drop slackly when Steve pulls out. A trail of saliva and semen follows Steve cock on the way back out and drops down Clint’s chin. Steve thumbs it away, and Clint catches the digit in his lips, suckling lightly before letting it go.

 

Tony grins at Steve. “Liked that? He’s good at deep throating.” Steve nods, still thumbing Clint’s cheek and jaw. Clint’s lips are red and swollen, glistening with saliva and a trail of white. “Turn around and show Steve your ass, baby,” Tony says. Clint turns around easily, pushing his ass into the air. He reaches back to spread his ass apart, and Steve can’t help but curse lowly at the sight. Clint’s pucker is red and swollen from Tony’s attention. A trail of semen is still leaking from the not-yet-fully-closed hole. Tony laughs when he hears Steve. “You just made Captain America say shit.” Tony has already guided Clint to swallow his cock. “Dive right in, Steve.”

 

Steve does. He doesn’t bother with lubrication or condoms or preparation – Clint’s spread and slicked with Tony, and Steve knows everyone in the room is clean. Clint’s body is tight around him, squeezing mercilessly even though Tony had just been inside. Steve grips at Clint’s waist and Clint shudders around him, moan muffled by Tony’s cock in his mouth.

 

“Slap his ass.” Tony grunts, his voice strained. Steve looks up, confused for a moment. “Do it, he likes it.”

 

Steve doesn’t think – he does. His hand lands solidly on the ass that’s taking his cock, and Clint lets out a soft cry and clamps down harshly on Steve’s cock. It takes Steve by such surprise that it almost pushes him over, but he manages to hold himself. And does it over and over again, his hand landing on Clint’s ass with a satisfying smack as Clint whines for it.

 

He’s too busy with Clint tightening and loosening around him, the feel of Clint’s insides rubbing tightly around his cock and the way Clint matches his pace that orgasm hits him unaware. He’s clutching Clint’s ass open, delving deeply in, and is still inside him when he registers the chuckle. “Had a good time?” Tony grins, rubbing Clint’s shoulders. Steve notices he hasn’t come yet. When Tony sees Steve eying his cock, his grin widens. “Waiting for the main course, Cap. I’m not as young as you, I can’t get it up right away.”

 

Clint sounds tired as Steve slips out. “I’m not, either.” He curls up, his head resting on Tony’s thigh. He doesn’t seem to care that there’s a hard cock right next to his face – he closes his eyes and curls his hand on Tony’s knee.

 

“Younger than I am.” Tony grins, wiping a bead of sweat from Clint’s cheek. “And super-assassin.” He lets Clint rest for a bit, and then Clint is coaxed up. “Come on. Go sit on Cap’s cock.”

 

Clint grumbles, but he easily slides back on Steve’s hard-again cock with a groan, resting his back on Steve’s chest. Steve doesn’t have time to wonder what exactly the main course is, because as soon as Clint wriggles around to get comfortable, Clint spreads his legs and tugs Tony inward. “Wait.” Steve manages when he can get his mind working again. “Wait, this isn’t a good idea.”

 

Tony looks up. “Of course it is. Clint can take it. He’s taken bigger before.” Steve really doesn’t know _what_ or _how_ , and he can’t think because Tony is already pushing in. Clint whimpers, and it sounds pained, but Tony continues. Steve’s brain is a haze of _shouldn’t you prepare him shouldn’t you go slow shouldn’t you not do this_ , but Tony’s cock pressing inside means the tight heat gets tighter, hotter, so Steve blindly grabs for Clint’s cock and rolls his palm around it.

 

Clint’s back arches into his chest, and he pants, clearly more uncomfortable than anything else. But Tony nibbles his ear, rubs up and down his side, and he’s slid fully in. “Oh, god.” Clint whimpers. “This is different.”

 

Steve lets out a strangled croak. His cock is on overload, with Clint’s body squeezing tightly down on it and pressing Tony’s cock onto his. “What – what did you take that was bigger?” He manages.

 

Tony seems equally out of it, resting his head on Clint’s shoulder and squeezing and relaxing his hands around Clint’s torso. “Two dildos. Two vibrators. My cock and a dildo. A huge plug. Things.” He lets out a shuddered moan. “But this is – fuck – different.” He attempts to move by pulling out a bit and then pushing back inside, tearing a whimper from Clint.

 

Clint’s hands grip at Tony’s elbows. “Wait.” His voice is strained. “Wait, Tony, hold on.”

 

Tony freezes, and then his hands are running up Clint’s arms, rubbing softly and pressing gentle kisses to his jawline. “Should I pull out?” He asks, his eyes worried as he strokes Clint’s hair. And that’s when Steve realizes that he’s been wrong the entire time.

 

Originally, he’d thought that Tony was the one in control, that the almost-violent dominating sex was from Tony. But it isn’t. It may be Tony holding the reins, but it’s Clint steering. Tony will have his day with what he wants, but only if it’s what Clint wants, and if he’s sure it’s good for Clint.

 

And same goes for Clint – Clint trusts Tony. Unconditionally. Not only does Clint trust Tony to not hurt him, Clint trusts Tony to make it good, and those are two different things.

 

Suddenly Steve feels out of place. He has half a mind to pull out, but Clint shudders and falls against Steve’s chest, and Steve reflexively pulls his arms around Clint. Tony glances at him and gives his elbow a pat. “Hold him,” he instructs, and Steve does as Tony slides outward again. Clint lets out a soft whine, but makes no move to stop him.

 

Tony takes it as an invitation to continue and starts moving slowly. Steve’s breath catches once the friction starts up, Tony’s cock moving against his. Clint’s gasps sound less strained and more aroused, and before long Steve realizes Clint’s got his ankles hooked behind Tony’s back. Tony’s arms are bracing themselves on either side of Steve and Clint, and Steve feels drops of sweat that roll of Tony’s nose, dripping off his hair.

 

He doesn’t even realize he’s groaning loudly until Clint bucks off of him when Tony jerks his hips and his chest is still vibrating. His chest and Clint’s back are slick with sweat when Clint lands back on him. It should be disgusting, but it’s not. Steve holds onto Clint, rubbing his hands all over anywhere he can touch, squeezing his thighs, fisting his cock, running his hands over a toned stomach, and Clint is just short of screaming.

 

Clint comes first when Steve sucks on his earlobe and squeezes his cock. The resulting tension of his entire body sends Steve almost immediately overboard. He bites on Clint’s ear, but not enough to cause lasting damage, and he’s not quite lucid when he hears Tony let out a yell and feels Tony’s collapse push them backward into a sweaty pile of flesh.

 

He doesn’t think he can move, but the other two aren’t superhuman as he is. So he wriggles out from Clint and lets Clint slide downward. Tony manages to pull himself out and collapses on the side, curling his slightly larger body around Clint. Neither of them say anything as Steve spreads Clint’s legs to check for damage. On second look, Clint’s asleep and Steve isn’t surprised at all.

 

The muscle is slack, sluggishly leaking white fluid that Steve registers as his and Tony’s semen. The thought sends blood to his cock again, but he sternly ignores it. It’s red and swollen, but there aren’t any tears as far as Steve can see.

 

He manages to walk to the bathroom on shaky legs to bring back two warm, damp towels. He starts patting Clint down and tosses one to Tony so he can do it himself. Tony sort of slides it lazily around himself and his cock and then throws it to the side. Steve rolls his eyes and pushes Clint over so Tony can curl around him again and even pulls the duvet over them.

 

“He probably won’t be walking properly for a while.” Steve tells Tony, who grunts in response and throws an arm over Clint’s stomach and tucks his head on his shoulder before tugging on Steve’s hand to pull him onto the bed.

 

Steve watches over them for a bit. He doesn’t quite belong there, around Clint on the other side, and he doesn’t mind not belonging. But for tonight, he tells himself one night is fine, as Clint’s hand unconsciously curls around his wrist and their legs tangle.

 


End file.
